Sting Eucliffe
"}} |previous affiliation= |mark location=Left Shoulder |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Team Sabertooth |partner=Rogue Cheney Lector |base of operations=Sabertooth |status=Active |relatives=Weisslogia (Foster Parent) |counterpart= |magic=White Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Unison Raid |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 258 |anime debut=Episode 151 |japanese voice= (child) |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Sting Eucliffe (スティング・ユークリフ Sutingu Yūkurifu) is a Mage of Sabertooth,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 21 formerly the strongest Guild in Fiore, and a member of its team, Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Appearance Sting is a slim, yet muscular and toned young man of average height with blond hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He has slanted dark eyes, and above the right one is a visible thin scar, diagonally going up his forehead. His left ear is adorned by an earring, with a prominent metal pendant reminiscent of a double-edged blade attached to it. His white Sabertooth stamp is located on his left shoulder.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 1 Being a Dragon Slayer, he possesses distinctively sharp canine teeth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 19 Sting dons a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his middle biceps, with their upper edges being adorned by light grey bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears loose, cream pants, similar to Natsu's, but held up by suspenders, attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings. Over them, he dons distinctive, dark blue galoshes-like footwear, reaching up to his thighs and attached to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the "boots" are distinctive in their own right, having rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front part, similar to square fangs. Personality Sting is a calm individual, who is usually seen smiling and rarely loses his temper. He believes that people who abandon their comrades are scum and does not hesitate to punish them for their behavior;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 22 at the same time, he was angered when Natsu said that fighting for his comrades was his reason for entering the games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 19 Sting seems to have no qualms about having killed his own foster parent, thinking that it is natural for a Dragon Slayer to kill a Dragon. As such, Sting thinks that Dragon Slayers who are defeated by a dragon are nothing but a disgrace.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 18-20 Also, as a Dragon Slayer, Sting stereotypically, yet comically, suffers from motion sickness, describing the phenomenon as one befitting of a "real" Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 12 Sting enjoys watching fights, as he was excited to see Orga and War Cry fight. However, he was disappointed that Orga finished the fight rather quickly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 16 He also desires to fight strong opponents, as after Natsu left after fighting his master, Sting showed a very excited face at Natsu's strength, gaining an even stronger desire to fight him. He seems to be quite arrogant as well, as he often boasts about his superiority as a Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 3 Also, after Yukino was banished from their guild for her failure, he was not the least bit troubled, instead stating that as the strongest guild, they had no need for weaklings. His only reaction was that a young Mage would replace Yukino, and that Sabertooth's five strongest Mages would be reassembled for the Grand Magic Games. He also has a sadistic side, going as far as to laugh at Lucy's suffering and over Minerva's cruel treatment towards her. However, he cares a lot for his Exceed companion, Lector; this is demonstrated when he enters Dragon Force mode during his fight with Natsu stating that he will win for Lector's sake. And again when he attacks Jiemma in a grief induced rage for "killing" Lector. Upon reuniting with Lector, he cried tears of joy. After Lector's capture by Minerva, Sting's personality has changed considerably, preferring to be more serious and solemn. This is exemplified by his attack on Bacchus: Rather than attacking Bacchus with his usual gusto, Sting attacked him quickly and quietly, completely devoid of emotion. History Sting was raised by a Dragon, Weisslogia, who taught him White Dragon Slayer Magic. He eventually used this Magic to kill Weisslogia, in order to become a "real" Dragon Slayer. His Exceed partner, Lector, once bragged to people that Sting killed his own parent, but was bullied for it, causing him to cry. Not wanting him to cry anymore, Sting promised Lector that he would challenge a man known as the Salamander, whom he was a fan of at the time,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 18 and defeat him; that way, Lector's words would not be taken as lies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Pages 21-22 At some point in his life, Sting also implanted Dragon Lacrima into his body, thereby making him a Third Generation Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 18-20 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc After wiping out an army of Dark Guild Mages, Sting mentions to Rogue that the Fairy Tail members that disappeared seven years ago have returned, including Natsu Dragneel. Rogue, however, states that he is uninterested. Sting claims otherwise, reminding Rogue exactly how much he admired Natsu seven years ago. As their conversation shifts to Rogue's apprenticeship to Gajeel Redfox, an archer from the Dark Guild they defeated appears and shoots an arrow at them. After intercepting the arrow meant for his partner and eating it, Sting then proceeds to attack the Mage with his Dragon's Roar, barely missing as he does so. As he calls the Mage scum for abandoning his comrades, Lector and Frosch appear, praising the two Dragon Slayers. As they all walk away, Sting asks Rogue if he wants to duel Natsu, but Rogue expresses his lack of interest once again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 17-22 Five days before the beginning of the Grand Magic Games, Frosch and Lector inform Sting and Rogue that Natsu and his guild decided to participate. Although Rogue remains indifferent, Sting exuberantly expresses his joy over the fact.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 In the city of Crocus, Sting and Rogue defeat several Mages, after which they run into Natsu. The Twin Dragon Slayers proceed to deride Natsu for being a Dragon Slayer who could not defeat a dragon. They then announce that they are Third Generation Dragon Slayers and Rogue explains that to become "true Dragon Slayers", they killed the dragons that taught them Dragon Slayer Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 16-20 Before leaving, Sting turns around and warns Natsu that if they meet in battle, he'll show him the power of a "true" Dragon Slayer, while Rogue says he's grown weary of talking and asks to leave. As the teams who passed the preliminaries of the Grand Magic Games are revealed, Sting walks out with Rogue and his team, meeting Natsu along the way, telling him to enjoy the games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 11-13 Sting cheers for both Rufus Lohr and Orga Nanagear from the side lines, as together, they place Sabertooth in the lead with a total of 20 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 1 Sting later participates in the Second Day's event, Chariot. However, due to being a Dragon Slayer, Sting succumbs to motion sickness, considerably slowing down him and his fellow Dragon Slayer participants, Natsu and Gajeel, resulting in the three of them being completely left behind by the other participants.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 3-5 As Gajeel complains about his motion sickness, Sting mockingly congratulates the Iron Dragon Slayer on becoming a "real" Dragon Slayer. Though he himself gives up, Sting notices that both Natsu and Gajeel wish to continue. Sting remarks that even though he is letting them have the points, in the end, it's pointless, subtly implying that he believes his guild will win regardless. Gajeel warns Sting that his "benevolence" may come back to haunt him in the future. Seeing his fellow Dragon Slayers attempting to finish the race in earnest, he asks them why they even entered the Grand Magic Games, saying that the Fairy Tail he remembers never cared about worldly things such as rank, or even rules in general. Natsu responds that it's for their comrades who endured through the pain of weakness, and to remind the world of Fairy Tail's undying will, leaving Sting speechless. As Natsu and Gajeel finish, gaining points for their teams, Sting leaves the event in a rage, completely disgusted by Natsu's reason for participation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 12-19 Sting then proceeds to watch the match-ups for the Second Day with his teammates. As Yukino's match against Team Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi is announced, Orga chastises Sting for not scoring any points in Chariot, though Yukino defends him, saying that if he had prior knowledge of the event, he wouldn't have participated, calling him unlucky. Telling her to forget it, Sting reminds Yukino that as a Mage of Sabertooth, she must win at any and all costs, to which Yukino agrees. Sting is then shocked to see Yukino be easily defeated by Kagura, despite the former using her strongest Celestial Spirit, Ophiuchus. With Sting visibly shaken, the day ends with Team Sabertooth scoring 0 points. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 4-19 Later that night, Sting is present at Jiemma's speech regarding Sabertooth's strength. After his speech, Jiemma firmly tells Sting that he has only one more chance, to which Sting replies that he won't fail again. Sting then watches stoically as, after being forced to strip, Yukino being excommunicated from Sabertooth. After the meeting, Sting light-heartedly says that their Master has a habit of taking things too far. Following Rogue expressing his doubts regarding the way Jiemma handled Yukino, assertively stating that she was their comrade, Sting simply brushes off Rogue's comment, saying that Fiore's strongest guild has no room for weak Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Pages 8-14 Later on, as the Sabertooth lodgings are attacked by an intruder, Sting and Lector are awakened by the noise as Rogue and Frosch inform them of the situation. Sting and Rogue run down the hallway, searching for the intruder, only to witness a livid Natsu attacking several of their guildmates, leaving the Twin Dragons speechless. As their Guild Master appears, Sting witnesses Natsu challenge Jiemma to a fight, with excommunication from his own guild being anted.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 282, Pages 16-20 Realizing that Natsu came to exact vengeance for Yukino's excommunication, Sting silently wonders why Natsu would bother himself with such a thing, noting that it's none of his business. After seeing Dobengal's easy defeat, Sting asks his Master to let him battle Natsu, but Jiemma declines his offer. Sting watches, awestruck, as Natsu repeatedly assaults their Master. As Minerva appears, blocking a large attack meant for Jiemma, Sting is left mildly shocked by the whole scene. Sting then glares at Natsu when he proclaims that Fairy Tail won't lose to Sabertooth. Whilst Natsu leaves the lodgings, Sting, in a state of total euphoria, chuckles to himself, wondering if Natsu was always that strong.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Pages 1-20 As Orga proclaims that he will participate in the event portion of the Third Day, Sting, to himself, decides that if Natsu isn't participating, then he has absolutely no interest in the competition.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 6 Sting then watches, in disbelief, as Erza defeats all 100 monsters in Pandemonium.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 18 During the substitute event, MPF, Sting is left dumbfounded as Cana Alberona breaks the device, maxing out with a score of 9999.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 18 Later, Sting proudly looks on as Rufus defeats Team Blue Pegasus' Eve Tearm.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 6 At night, after the events of the Third Day, Lector approaches Sting as he stares at the sky, asking if he cannot sleep. Sting responds that he feels that tomorrow, after seven years, he will finally be able to fight Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Pages 18-19 A little later, Sting and Lector witness the destruction of Ryuzetsu Land from afar, wondering what the explosion was.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 19 The next day, during the Naval Battle event, Sting watches as Minerva brutalizes Lucy, laughing gleefully at the latter's helplessness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 21-22 When Team Fairy Tail A comes down from the stands to exact vengeance on Minerva, Sting, alongside the rest of his team, comes between them. As Erza Scarlet tells Team Sabertooth that they have angered the worst possible guild, Sting smiles smugly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 3-5 Later on, when the new Team Fairy Tail is formed, Sting and his teammates watch the new team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 13-17 As the Fourth Day's tag battles are announced, Sting enters the arena of the Domus Flau, partnered with Rogue, preparing to fight Team Fairy Tail's Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox, and Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 18-15 Sting looks at Natsu and tells him that the day he has been yearning for has finally arrived.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 22 Anxiously waiting for the match to start, Sting silently remembers exactly how much he desired to fight Natsu. As Mato gives the signal for the match to start, Sting and Rogue rush towards Natsu and Gajeel, but are instead intercepted by the latter two.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 2-5 After being furiously assaulted by Natsu, Sting recovers from the blows, firing, and barely missing with his White Dragon's Roar. In order to give Rogue an opening in his fight with Gajeel, he changes his Roar's trajectory. The effort, however, is nonetheless futile, as Natsu, after grabbing Rogue and violently dragging him towards Sting, uses his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack on the Twin Dragon Slayers. Sting states that he knew all along that Natsu would be a tough opponent and activates White Drive. He runs towards Natsu and attacks him with his White Dragon's Punch, dealing significant damage to the Fire Dragon Slayer. As Sting repeatedly assaults Natsu with his attacks, he tells him that he has always looked up to him, and aims to surpass him. He sends a beam of light towards Natsu, which lands on his stomach, creating a Stigma.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 6-20 As he gets ready to land the finishing blow, affirming that with his upcoming attack, he will surely surpass him, Natsu evades it and punches him. Surprised and excited, Sting gathers a large quantity light into his hand and uses his Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, Holy Nova, but is easily stopped by Natsu, much to his shock and fear. After being repeatedly struck by Natsu, Sting falls to ground, alongside Rogue. With Mato questioning the outcome of the match, Sting, promising to win for Lector's sake, rises once more, entering Dragon Force alongside Rogue.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 21-32 Sting tells Rogue that he will fight the two Dragon Slayers alone, to which Rogue complies. He quickly lunges at Natsu and Gajeel, using a wide range of melee attacks, catching both of them off guard with his enhanced strength. Sting follows up his barrage of hits with White Dragon's Holy Breath, destroying the arena of the Domus Flau, sending the opposing Dragon Slayers underground. Sting follows up with Holy Ray, continuing his brutal assault against Natsu and Gajeel. As he fights, Sting wonders if Lector is watching, thinking back to the promise they made several years ago. With his onslaught apparently over, Sting stands victorious over his opponents. Sting exits Dragon Force, complimenting Natsu and Gajeel on their strength. However, to his amazement, the two of them rise from the rubble, seemingly unfazed by his previous attacks. Sting wonders aloud how this is possible, as he used Dragon Force. Sting then confusedly watches Natsu pushing Gajeel into a mining cart, sending the Iron Dragon Slayer away. Natsu turns around and states that he alone is enough for the Twin Dragon Slayers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Pages 1-29 Enraged, Sting re-enters Dragon Force, screaming that he has the power of a Dragon, reminding Natsu that he killed Weisslogia with this very same power. Natsu replies that if Sting used his power to kill, then he'll use his power to fight for his friends, punching the White Dragon Slayer away. As the two are continuously overwhelmed by Natsu, Sting shouts that the battle has yet to end, performing a Unison Raid with Rogue. Natsu counters with his Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, creating a huge explosion within the Domus Flau. While the smoke clears, Sting apologizes to Lector, stating that Natsu was simply too strong. He then falls to the ground, knocked out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Pages 4-17 Sting is then left incapacitated, alongside Rogue.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 2 Sting and Rogue are later given medical care and brought to the Sabertooth lodgings. Sting remains completely silent within Jiemma's presence. Jiemma, in a rage, attacks the Twin Dragon Slayers, particularly kicking away Sting. Lector, trying to reason with his master, walks up to him and says that Sting learned more in defeat than in victory, awing Sting. To his horror, he then witnesses his Exceed companion vanish in a flash of light, having been seemingly killed by Jiemma. Infuriated and heartbroken, Sting emotionally collapses, screaming with tears running down his face. Jiemma comments that Sting should feel nothing, as Lector was simply a cat, which pushes the White Dragon Slaye over the edge. In his blind rage, Sting viciously attacks Jiemma with White Dragon's Punch, blasting a massive hole through the latter's body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 300, Pages 5-15 As Sting further despairs over Lector, Minerva tells him that because of his victory, he is now a candidate to be their next Guild Master. Sting is told the difference between him and Natsu, and, shockingly, that Lector is alive, causing him to hysterically thank Minerva. She, however, warns Sting that if he fails to bring Sabertooth to victory on the last day, then he will never see Lector again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Pages 4-9 During the last day of the Grand Magic Games, Sting enters the arena alongside his teammates. Evidently sad at the loss of Lector, Sting promises that this time he will not lose. After noticing that Juvia Lockser has replaced Natsu in the Fairy Tail line-up, he tells Rogue that they should consider themselves lucky.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 14-18 Sting sits on a box as the commentators state the rules of the event, and launches into action as soon as the bell rings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 3-5 Soon after, Sting ambushes and defeats Team Quatro Puppy's leader, Bacchus, earning his team five points. Before he is able to attack Yuka Suzuki and Toby Horhorta, who were passing by the area, he sees Kagura Mikazuchi defeat them with a single blow, forcing Sting to flee before Kagura can attack him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 11-14 While in hiding, Sting thinks back to Minerva's words following his assault on Jiemma, vowing not to lose. Deep in thought, Sting sits about in silence for a while longer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 17 Seemingly knowing about Minerva's dirty tactic in her battle against Kagura and Erza, Sting comments on the poor play, but then follows up by saying that he doesn't care what the others do. Smiling darkly, Sting states that he has come up with a strategy that will grant Sabertooth the ultimate victory, asking Lector to watch him shine.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 19 With an undaunted expression, Sting maintains his position in Crocus, unknown to the competing Mages and the spectators.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Page 1Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 5 Shortly after, Sting hears that Minerva has fallen in her battle against Erza, leaving him as the final opponent between Fairy Tail and victory in the Games. Finally deciding it is time for him to participate, Sting stands and sends up a flare signal, calling out to the five Fairy Tail Mages. Standing in an open garden of Crocus, Sting watches as the five seriously injured and battle-worn Mages find and converge on his location. As they stand bruised and bloodied before him, Sting comments on the spectacle of their performance, though is quickly berated by Gajeel, who tells him to just get on with whatever he wants to do. Sting comments that he will take them all out at once, such an act gaining him nine points and granting Sabertooth victory. Vowing to win for Lector, Sting begins to power up, moving to approach the five Mages. However, he is shocked to see all five Fairy Tail team members stand tall and proud, stoically glaring him down as he moves to attack. Watching them with wide eyes, Sting mentally remarks on how easy it would be to take them all down, and how doing so would allow him to meet Lector again. Clenching his fists, Sting tries to convince himself that he is strong, though with his next step he falls to his knees, openly stating that he isn't, and that he surrenders. As he stares wide-eyed into the ground at his own actions, Fairy Tail is declared the winner of the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 12-23 As the crowds cheer and scream, Sting is approached by Erza, who questions why he decided to give in rather than harm them. Sting replies that he wanted to defeat them to win for Sabertooth and reunite with Lector, but also comments that he half believed that no matter what he chose to do he would never meet the Exceed again. Smiling, Erza claims to disagree, revealing Millianna, who approaches the scene with Lector in her arms. Seeing his beloved friend alive and well, Sting surges towards him. Lector awakens to jump from Millianna's arms and hug him, the two crying as they meet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 25-29 Sting and Lector hug each other, crying in relief, while the audience is cheering for Fairy Tail's victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 2 When Sting asks Erza and the other Fairy Tail Mages why Natsu chose to not participate, he receives no reply in return.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 5 Afterwards, Sting and his Guildmates are present at Crocus Central Square when the king gathers all of the Mages in Fiore at said place to deliver a shocking revelation. Once there, Sting listens to the King as he begins to tell the crowd of Mages of the incoming attack led by the ferocious Dragons themselves, shocking many of the Mages present. The king then proceeds to unveil his Eclipse plan, which will require the use of the Eclipse Gate's second method of usage — cannon form, which will, supposedly, eliminate the entire herd with one fell swoop. However, he admits that, knowing the power the Dragons hold, many will survive the blast from the Eclipse Gates cannon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 11-12 Sting then witnesses as the king lowers his head and pleads for help. Joining the gathered Mages around him, Sting stands in front of his Guild as they accept the king's request with cheers. Sting and Rogue converse amongst themselves and reach to the conclusion that, with the opponents being Dragons, their turn to fight has come. Noticing this, the king begins to sob and thanks the Mages, ending his phrase with "kapoh," capturing Sting's attention.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12-15 Later, upon seeing large shockwaves tear the land apart, Sting looks at the damage dealt, and correctly deduces that the Dragons have arrived.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 12 Faced with a Dragon which is in the process of destroying nearby structures, Sting heads in to battle the ferocious beast with his guild mates, leading the charge of Sabertooth Mages in an assault against the massive creature.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 17 Magic and Abilities White Dragon Slayer Magic (白の滅竜魔法 Haku no Metsuryū Mahō): A form of Dragon Slayer Magic which allows Sting to transform the physiology of his body into that of a White Dragon, allowing him to generate and manipulate light as he wishes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 11 Unlike standard Light Magic, however, the White Dragon Slayer's element has been described as being "holy", with Sting remarking that his opponents suffer the "judgement of the holy white".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 20 While Dragon Slayers have the ability to consume their Magic's element to replenish their strength, for unknown reasons, Sting was able to eat a metal arrow, despite his Magic's element being light. As a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Sting derives his Magic from two sources: the teachings of the Dragon Weisslogia and Dragon Lacrima implanted in his body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 19 *'White Dragon's Roar' (白竜の咆哮 Hakuryū no Hōkō): Sting's signature Dragon's Roar, taking the form of a, comparatively, small laser, with effects not unlike it, slicing the ground it struck, creating a linear explosion in its wake.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 11-12 After, through unknown means, devouring a metal arrow that was fired at him, Sting was shown using a different Dragon's Roar, this one consisting of a powerful, larger whirlwind which pierced through several buildings with ease, leaving a clean, round hole in each of them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 19-20 :*'White Dragon's Holy Breath' (白竜のホーリーブレス Hakuryū no Hōrī Buresu): A seemingly stronger, more potent version of his White Dragon's Roar, Sting jumps over his opponent and releases a large, extremely powerful burst of light from his mouth; such a spell was shown capable of easily reducing the Domus Flau's arena to rubble, creating a large, almost cavernous hole in the ground in the process.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 15 *'White Dragon's Punch': Sting covers one of his hands into a sphere of light and then punches the target with it, striking with boosted power and making it look like he is firing some sort of beam at close range. He is shown capable of unleashing extremely fast barrages of such attacks, momentarily driving even an accomplished unarmed fighter the likes of Natsu Dragneel into a corner. (Unnamed) *'White Dragon's Claw' (白竜の爪 Hakuryū no Tsume): A close range move which he described as a "holy attack", Sting performs White Dragon's Claw by generating a sphere of light around one of his hands and then firing a blast of medium size from it. If such blast connects with the body of the opponent, it tears through clothing and blackens the struck area, at the same time leaving a light, complex mark on it, a so-called "stigma", which, according to Sting, takes away the body's movement; something which leaves the foe open to the White Dragon Slayer's subsequent attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 23 It is currently unknown how much such move limits the target's freedom, as Natsu Dragneel was able to burn the symbol away with his own Dragon Slayer Magic exploiting one of its seeming weaknesses, fire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 25-26 A stigma is a supernatural mark of faith found in Christianity, living up to the holy theme of White Dragon Slayer Magic. *'Holy Blast': Sting generates a white light on his hand and unleashes it against the target in the form of a white ball of light.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Pages 8 (Unnamed) *'Holy Ray' (ホーリーレイ Hōrī Rei): Sting first joins the open palms of his hands together, with all the fingers on one hand in contact with the corresponding ones on the other hand, and then separates his palms while keeping the fingers in contact through their tips. Light is generated in the hollow part between his hands, expanding from the holes between Sting's fingers. At this point, the White Dragon Slayer completely separates his hands, extending them horizontally at his body's sides as the light he generated takes the form of a large sphere, from which a number of shiny rays are fired towards the targets, leaving their starting point in a curved trajectory to strike them. Foes are thus bombarded by a barrage of beams which cause heavy damage upon them, striking them in rapid succession. Sting was shown using this move on Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox while the latter ones were in midair.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Pages 16-17 *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): :*'Holy Nova' (ホーリーノヴァ Hōrī Nova): A technique which Sting described as "the best of (his) best", and which he initiates by bending his right arm backwards, the fist clenched, and extending frontwards a mildly bent left arm, tiny streaks of light gathering before the outstretched fingers from the surrounding area. He then rushes towards the target and punches them with his right hand, which is now covered in a very massive, horizontal column of light enveloping his entire arm and a remarkable distance behind it. This move creates a large, impressive explosion on contact, which leaves Sting unharmed, but is seemingly lethal to the target. The true power of the White Dragon Slayer's most powerful attack, however, remains unknown, as Natsu Dragneel stopped it with a single hand and emerged unscathed from its blast. However, Orga Nanagear and Rufus Lohr's shock at such a feat hints at the highly destructive capabilities Holy Nova possesses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 28-30 White Drive (ホワイト・ドライブ Howaito Doraibu): A technique which, according to Mavis Vermilion, amplifies Sting's Magic abilities, completely cloaking his body into an aura of bright light which allows him to better employ his Dragon Slayer Magic, at the same time seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. According to Sting himself, White Drive harnesses "the power that kills dragons", and it indeed allowed the White Dragon Slayer to momentarily overwhelm Natsu Dragneel, who had him completely outmatched beforehand. This state either grants Sting the ability to perform new moves or makes them stronger, as the Sabertooth Mage has been shown employing several skills only while in such form. This technique is very similar to that used by Sting's fellow Dragon Slayer and partner Rogue, the similarly named Shadow Drive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 18-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 22 Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): Being a product of the Third Generation, Sting is capable of entering the most advanced state a Dragon Slayer can achieve at his will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of Magic. Such a feat greatly surprised several individuals who have intimate knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic, leaving them blank. While activating this form, Sting's body gains additional traits making him more alike to a White Dragon, with his whole body becoming cloaked in an aura of light even more brilliant than that generated by White Drive, and with pure white scales appearing to cover the outer edges of his face and extending down the sides of his neck to the rest of his body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central part of his body, which instead bears several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 36-37 Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド, Yunizon Reido): A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. Sting has shown to be able to combine his magic with Rogue's creating powerful spells.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 13 *'Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang' (聖影竜閃牙 Seieiryū Senga): Sting and Rogue combine their magic together releasing a large amount of shadows and white light from their fists, creating a strong burst of white light and shadows.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 14 Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Sting is shown to actively engage opponents in melee combat, using the light generated by his Dragon Slayer Magic to boost the power of his blows. When punching under the effects of White Drive, the White Dragon Slayer is capable of literally bombarding his foes with a barrage of shining blasts at close range, leaving even a seasoned martial artist like Natsu Dragneel open to attacks, despite him eventually overwhelming Sting. Enhanced Durability: As expected from a Dragon Slayer, Sting is shown to be considerably durable, undergoing a barrage of physical attacks from Natsu, some of which were enhanced by the Mage's own Dragon Slayer Magic, without suffering debilitating injuries, and continuing to fight employing his best techniques afterwards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 7-10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 15-17 Enhanced Endurance: Sting has shown to possess a high amount of physical endurance, being able to confront two fellow Dragon Slayers at the same time with his partner Rogue, being struck by powerful melee blows from NatsuFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 7-8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 10 all the while showing moderate signs of weariness and still have the strength to stand back up on his feet just a little later to attack the opponents again with a powerful Dragon Slayer Magic Technique.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 16-17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 34 And also near the end of the Battle with Natsu and Gajeel, Sting was still capable of performing a powerful Unison Raid Dragon Slayer Magic attack with Rogue and only collapsed after being struck by Natsu's Secret Dragon Slayer Attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 13-17 Enhanced Speed: Sting can move at considerably high speed, having been capable of grabbing an arrow which was flying towards Rogue in midair even while seated, something which greatly surprised the archer who shot it. He could also make it to floor of the Domus Flau's battle arena all the way from his group's stands to come to Minerva's aid when the latter was confronted by Team Fairy Tail A in a matter of seconds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 4 Enhanced Strength: As a trained Dragon Slayer, Sting's physical prowess is remarkably high, enough for him to smash Bacchus into one of Crocus' streets with enough force to break both the stones composing it and a nearby barrel; though it's worth noting that the Sabertooth Mage also took advantage of the momentum gained from an extremely high jump to carry out such a feat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 13 Trivia *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during his participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Sting's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook Quotes *(To a Dark Guild's member) ''"Are you going to just abandon your comrades? You really are scum."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 21 *(To himself about Natsu Dragneel) ''"For the sake of your comrades? That's just trash."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 19 *(To himself about the Grand Magic Games) ''"Victory shall be mine... At any and all costs."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 9 Battles & Events *Twin Dragons of Sabertooth vs. Unnamed Dark Guild *Twin Dragons of Sabertooth vs. Unnamed Mages *Sky Labyrinth *X791 Grand Magic Games Inauguration *Chariot *Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox vs. Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney *Rebellion within Sabertooth *Grand Magic Game References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sabertooth members Category:Dragon Slayers